


Random MHA Memes that I put into a story (none of them are mine)

by DracoHarryRomanVirgilBakugouTodoDekuOOf (orphan_account)



Category: mha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DracoHarryRomanVirgilBakugouTodoDekuOOf
Summary: I just took random memes and put the into a story. I hope you enjoy and read them because I found the kinda funny. Also none of these are mine and if they are I will tell you. I will also do some lyric pranks in some chapters and Ill tell you the ship and song. The lyric pranks will be set up in a text format jsyk.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aoyama Yuuga/Tokoyami Fumikage, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Nezu Exposes EraserMic

(All the teachers (Midnight, All Might, Present Mic, Aizawa, Joke and thats it) and students of 1-A is in the class room of 1-A. why? I have no idea but that's how it gonna be.)

Aizawa: "Then You have-" Aizawa was cut off mid-sentence when Nezu bursts into the room. Everyone turns and looks at him. "Oh, Hello Nezu." Aizawa mumbles. Nezu: "Good day Aizawa!" He says cheerfully. Aizawa: "If I may ask, why are you here?" Aizawa asks. Nezu: "Oh! Right! I came to tell you that you and Present Mic will be getting a separate building from the rest of us!" Narrator: Present Mic and Aizawa look at Nezu confused.

Aizawa: "A whole separate building?" 

Nezu: "Yes!" 

Aizawa: "this seem like a whole lot of trouble to go through." 

Nezu: "Exactly!" 

Present Mic: "That's way overkill! What The H*ll did we even do to deserve being isolated like this?!" 

Nezu: Puts the sweetest look on his face as he says this. "Oh, its the heart of the tree for me."

Present Mic and Aizawa: ???!!!!!???

Nezu:"Its the god-awfully loud impact play at 3am for me..."

Present Mic: Blushing like crazy

Aizawa: Eyes widen and he starts to blush. "..."

Nezu: "its the fact I'm now well aware Mic has a daddy kink for me."

Aizawa: "Y-you can stop n-now..." Blushing like a really type tomato 

Nezu: You didn't feel the need to stop in the locker rooms so I won't actually.."

Mina: Fangirling

Shinzou: Blushing because he now has a mental image of his dads doing *Clears throat* in school.

Aizawa: Looks at Hizashi like hes gonna kill him after this

Present Mic: Dyeing of blush

Midnight: Face palming and shaking her head

Ms. Joke: She Jellyyyyyyyyy (I hate Ms. Joke)

Bakugou: Wtf is going on right now 

Midorya: -////////-

Mineta: :0

All Might: dyeing of laughter

Iida: So speechless because the only person he thought who would respect the school is doing that in it

Nezu: cutely blinks "Its the fact that eraser does a very poor job at hiding his limp for me.."

Present Mic: Quickly gives Aizawa the death glare and looks back at nezu

Aizawa: head in hands and is a beet

All Might: laughing even harder

Nezu: "It's also being subject to Mic's atrociously colorful bedroom vocabulary.."

Aizawa: slightly smiles as Hizashi blushes even harder (if that possible at this point...)

Present Mic: "WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll be quiet from now on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" trying to end the subject

All Might: Is almost as red as them from laughing

Nezu: "Oh, I know very well that eraser isn't capable of that..."

Denki: Bursts out laughing

Kirishima: SoOoooOoOOoooOOOOoooOOoooOOOooooOOooOooo MAnLy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezu: "Now soundproof your dorms, or its the separate building for you!" Smiles

Bakugou: Ummmm....

Shinzou: still horrified

All Might: I think he died of laughter.....

Nezu: "Are we on the same page?"

Aizawa and Present Mic: "Y-Yes sir......" o///////////o

Nezu: "Wonderful!" exits the room, but stops at the doorway to say "Carry on." Then disappears into the school. 

Aizawa: "Hizashi.........." He turns to face the other teacher.

Present Mic: "Aizawa...." they both just stare at eachother with Denki and All Might laughing in the background.

Aizawa: Turns back to the class, really red. "So.... Me and Present Mic has some.... Er... Soundproofing to do..." as he says the last sentance, he grabs Presents Mics arm and drags him out the door.

Momo: "Well... That was..."

Denki: cuts momo off.. "THAT WAS FRIKEN AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!! MR. AIZAWA AND HIZASHI JUST GOT CALLED OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

oop....... Sorry not sorry lol

MAKE SURE TO READ MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. LOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol Toga

(LOV in a meeting doing random shift)

Toga: "Don't worry, I've got a few knifes up my sleeve!" 

Shigaraki: "I think you mean cards, Toga."

Dabi: Mumbles while Sipping water, "She did not." 

Toga: Pulls out knifes from sleeves. "I did not!"

Shigaraki: Puts up finger and opens mouth but re thinks it and puts finger down and closes mouth with nodding once and walking away.

(Comment if you have any Incorrect Quotes, Memes, or lyric pranks you want me to do and I will give you a shutout in the story and do the thing you wanted me to do!"


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the future and is tododeku. They are a the Grocery store with Iida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comment if you have any Incorrect Quotes, Memes, or lyric pranks you want me to do and I will give you a shutout in the story and do the thing you wanted me to do!)

Deku: In the bread aisle with Iida. Once he has the bread, he puts it in the cart and looks around, realizing that they we're missing someone. Looks at Lida. "Have you seen my husband?"

Iida: shakes head.

Deku: Hm. Looks around again. Gets and idea. Clears throat and yells as loud as he can. "MARCO!!!" 

Todoroki: From the other side of the store, "POLO!"

Deku: Hears him and looks back at Iida. "That came from the wine aisle, didn't it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comment if you have any Incorrect Quotes, Memes, or lyric pranks you want me to do and I will give you a shutout in the story and do the thing you wanted me to do!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are playing a get to know you game. (21 questions)

Hizashi: Blushing because he liked Aizawa "So.... Do you think your good in bed?"

Aizawa: "H3ll Yeah!!!!! I'm so good at sleeping!!!!"

Hizashi: Face plam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comment if you have any Incorrect Quotes, Memes, or lyric pranks you want me to do and I will give you a shutout in the story and do the thing you wanted me to do!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comment if you have any Incorrect Quotes, Memes, or lyric pranks you want me to do and I will give you a shutout in the story and do the thing you wanted me to do!)

(Bakugou is fighting with deku)

Bakugou: "Violence is never the answer."

Class 1-A: Wtf is wrong with Bakugou?!

Bakugou: "Its a question...."

Deku and class 1-A: ??????!!!!!!!!!?????

Bakugou: "And the anwser is yes..." Goes to punch Deku.

Kirishima: In the background. "Whew! I thought I lost my boyfriend for a second!" 

oof. Sorry, that was funny and I had to put it in there!


	6. Denki and kiri being cheesy.........

(Kiri and Denki sitting on a bench doing nothing but talking)

Kiri: "Bro..."

Denki: Looks at kiri. "What bro?"

Kiri: Looks back at Denki. "Tell the whole world we're bro's."

Denki: Whispering, "We're bro's bro."

Kiri: "Why'd you whisper bro?"

Denki: Looks at Kiri seriously. "Because your my whole world, bro.." 

Kiri: Puts hands on heart. "BrO!!!!"

Denki and Kiri: Hug each other and starts dramatically crying. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bakugou, Todoroki, and Deku: Sitting kinda close to them but not really. 

Bakugou: "what The Fuc......?"

Todoroki: Tearing up because jelly of them. "WhY CaN'T We bE LiKe ThAt BrO's????!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Bakugou and Deku: Face palming


	7. OOf...... this one is funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a Dear Even Hansen Incorrect quote between Conner and Zoe but I just thought it fit and it was kinda funny so yeah....

(Izuku and Bakugou talking... k, Izuku talking and Bakubro yelling)

BakuBro: Getting frustrated with Kiri telling him to be nice to Deku and Deku is also getting on BakuBros nerves. "I know we've always had this unspoken rivalry-"

Izuku: cuts him off. "Not a rivalry. You're just mean to me all the time. And not unspoken, you talk about it all the time."

Aizawa: Laughing in background bc Bakugou just got called out


	8. Denki Being an idiot....... lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooOOoOooooOf.............
> 
> This is literally Denki being an idiot....

(Denki and Aizawa in the front of the class)

Aizawa: So done with life. "Don't you have your homework?"

Denki: "My homework has already been taken care of." Winks at Aizawa as he hands him the note.

* * *

Note: _"Please excuse Denki from his homework. He twisted his liver and is unable to write, read, or bathe. Yours truly: The doctor."_

* * *

Denki: Proudly, "I wrote it myself!"

Aizawa: I don't get payed enough for this

lol.....


	9. TodoDeku (Suggestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to Hoodie for the suggestions! Go check him/her/other out!

(Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, And KiriBro hangin in the beach house. They just got back from swimming)

Deku: Looking around "Hey, has anyone seen my top?"

KiriBro: Drinking water, shrugs

BakuBro: "Yeah, Icy-Hots in the kitchen."

Deku: Blushes

KiriBro: *Spits out water*

TodoBro: Laughing softly from the other room, them not knowing he heard everything


	10. Ooof...... Bad childs got arrested. (Suggestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to Hoodie for the suggestions! Go check him/her/other out!

(Sero, Denki, and Mina sitting on the couch with Kiri pacing in front of them, disappointed.)

Kiri: Stops pacing and looks at them. "Okay... Explain to me why you got arrested."

Sero: "We honestly don't know!!!" 

Denki: Nods. "Yeah! We did nothing wrong!"

Mina: shakes head at the stupid boys sitting by her. "They got pulled over and when the the officer said, “paper” kaminari said, “scissors” and Drove off."


	11. Todo being dumb (suggestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to Hoodie for the suggestions! Go check him/her/other out!

(Todoroki sees the kid with blond spiky hair, shark teeth, and a short temper in the episode where he and Bakugou are getting there license)

TodoBro: ArE YoU KiRiBaKuS SeCrEt LoVe cHilD oR sOmEtHiNg?

-That one was really short... sorry :l -


	12. t or d (Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to Hoodie for the suggestions! Go check him/her/other out!

Uraraka: "truth or dare?"

Todoroki: "dare."

Uraraka: "I dare u to kiss the cutest person in the room"

Todoroki: "Yaoyorozu?"

Yaoyorozu: blushing. "Y-yes?"

Todoroki: Trying to push her aside. "Move aside, I need to get to Midoriya."

Mina: Sipping tea...


	13. Bakugou and Aoyama as roommates (Suggestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to Hoodie for the suggestions! Go check him/her/other out!

Bakugo: Yelling at the top of his lungs

Aoyama: "AAaaAAAAaaaAAAHhhHHHhhhhhHHHHhhhhHHHhhhHHhHHHhhhhhHHhhhHHhhHHhhhHHhhhhhHHhhhhhHhhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! StOoOoOOooP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yOu cOuLD oF MaDe Me dROp My CrOisSanT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TokoBro: In the other room hangin with dark shadow... _Why am I dating that weirdo?_


End file.
